The Ronin Slave
by Lunnaei
Summary: Set the Ronin's in the world of Lords and Ladies. Now.....make one of them a slave. Getting any ideas? I did.....


Author's Note: Heh......I had fun with this. I have to thank my cousin for making me finish it. Hm......I really should "chapter" this, but.......meh, I'm too lazy to split it up. Sorry, that it's such a long read. sweatdrop Meh...some of the guys are in their "fan character" (i.e. Sage is a bit of a flirt, etc.) Hope you like my alternate reality here. I had fun. Poor Rowen.........why do I alway pick on my favorites? And yes, even I make my appearance in here.........heh...

* * *

**The Ronin Slave**

Rowen lay on the small, hard mat, the thin blanket pulled over his head. He stared at the marble in his hand and wondered why he even had it. He was a slave, a bought piece of property, barely considered human; and here, in his hand, was something more valuable than the lives of ten slaves. This little, glowing orb, its deep blue light pulsing in the darkness of his rude sanctuary, held the power to save the world from darkness.

He had found the thing amongst his bedding when he had gotten up, and had wondered what it was and whom it belonged to. Somehow he felt that whose ever it was before, it now belonged to him. He had mentioned it to no one, and only after the sun had set did he find out what exactly it was.

He smiled as he thought about what had happened earlier that evening. He had gotten a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Defying all the rules he grabbed up the sphere, thrust it into his pocket, and left the manor grounds. He would be in trouble if he was caught, if not put to death then beaten for sure. Slaves were only allowed to leave the manor if under orders of their Lord, Lady, Courtier, or Mistress, and his Mistress had not given him any such orders.

He had followed the feeling to the far side of the city, going in an ever more cautious manner. He arrived on a rather interesting scene. Two armored beings, one red and one light blue, stood back to back surrounded by huge brown and gray creatures of night. As he watched the pair of warriors standing their ground, and utterly being shred from all directions, anger rose in Rowen, so strong that it choked him.

A rush of energy flowed through his body, coursing speedily with his blood. White-hot pain wound its way around his mind, and he let out a scream, half from the anger that had filled him, and half from the shock of the incredible energy that flowed through him. When the light died away, and the pain with it, Rowen found himself in an armor like that of the two trapped warriors, presenting a shade of deep blue, like the light of his orb.

A new vigor shot through his limbs as his previous anger returned to full potency. Barely thinking, and not quite realizing what he was doing, or how he did it in the first place once he had time to think about it, Rowen reached over his shoulder and took hold of a great golden bow, and a handful of matching arrows. In three shots, nine arrows found their targets. Breathing heavily Rowen regained his cool. Remembering the two fighters Rowen froze. They were staring up at him now, and he wondered what was going to happen next.

In a shower of sparkles one of the two changed. The one wearing the armor of light blue was no longer completely in his armor. He now stood beside the other, a look of curiosity etched over his face, in a sleek, formfitting metal shell of the armor that covered him from neck to foot bottom, leaving only his head uncovered. His red brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead, and Rowen could see the question in his bright green eyes, even from this distance.

"Hello stranger," he spoke politely, and Rowen had to restrain himself from looking around. He knew that he was being addressed, but such civil words were never given to one of his importance, or lack there of.

At that moment the other warrior burst into a rain of shimmering light, leaving him standing in the same type of sub-armor as the other. His black hair and darker skin contrasted the pale blue eyes he turned in Rowen's direction, before falling heavily to his knees.

No longer waiting for his reply the Blue Warrior turned to help the other from going completely to the ground, but was in a rather bad state himself and didn't help much. Rowen rushed to find an easy way to them; he had to see if he could help. He realized, as he made his way down to the other two that he too was in the sub-armor, his face revealed, but to his relief, not his clothing.

"Are you all right?" a voice rang out before Rowen could reach the two fallen warriors. He paused briefly, fearing that whoever was coming might recognize him, and then he would be the one in need of help. To his relief, though, the two people that came running out of the darkness were also armor clad, one in green the other in orange.

As Rowen and the two new strangers crowded around the two on the ground the Orange Warrior faded from full armor to what Rowen would later dub "sub-armor". Black, blue hair was held off his sweaty forehead by a yellow headband, his gray-blue eyes full of worry for the fallen.

"Are either of you hurt?" Green Warrior asked again.

"He's worse than me," Blue Warrior nodded to his companion.

The next few moments Rowen could hardly describe if he tried. Green Warrior, who had not shunned the bulk of his armor yet, pulled from a sheath across the back of his shoulders a great sword. When he placed the sharp of his weapon precariously under Red Warrior's chin, tension grew. No one could describe where the light came from, but the long, sleek, broad blade shined as though the sun was gleaming off of it. The only problem with that description was the lack of sunlight, or any light. It was dark; the middle of the night, and there was no moon to brighten the pinpointed black of the sky.

Slowly, carefully, Green Warrior moved his sword to Blue Warrior and the same unexplainable glinting of light off the blade took place. Backing away a step Green Warrior followed suit, and joined the rest of them in the sub-gear. With a sigh he wiped his blonde hair from his face, his pale violet eyes hard yet caring, full of pride and compassion all at once.

Red Warrior was bending and stretching his previously injured limbs, and Rowen was amazed by the lack of pain on his face. Blue Warrior had stood, extending his hand towards his healer, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Green Warrior replied with a friendly grin as they shook hands. "I'm the Lord Sage Daté of Halo," he continued.

"The Courtier Cye Mouri of Torrent," Blue Warrior replied.

Now Orange Warrior stepped forward, a goofy and relieved grin plastered on his face. "Courtier Kento Fuan of Hardrock," he announced loudly. "Pleased to meet you all."

Rowen was dreading the moment they would all turn to him for his name and title, and what was the last part they were saying, was that their armor's name? He wasn't sure; he just knew he was nervous about introducing himself. What was he going to say? "Hi I'm Rowen of I don't know what my armor is called, and I'm a slave, nice to have you all as my companions, or friends or whatever," was that what he should say? Or perhaps he should make something up, a title for himself? But that would be difficult. He would probably end up having to hide and lie about where he was as things were going now, especially if this started happening on a regular basis, but then to have to hide from the people that would most likely become his closest friends and companions, what he really was? No, he would tell the truth to them, if to no one else. Maybe.

Red Warrior introduced himself next. "I'm Ryo of Wildfire, and that's all that needs to be announced. Our titles don't make a difference to the demons we fight, and so shouldn't make a difference to any of us when we are together." With a decisive nod of his head he turned all attention to Rowen.

Rowen swallowed the anxiety that rose in his throat leaving a vile taste in his mouth. He was relieved, though, by the way Ryo had presented himself, and he couldn't help but wonder if Ryo might be a slave as well. Putting that to the back of his mind he managed to speak with a level voice. "I'm Rowen. Rowen of Strata," he hadn't the slightest clue where the name Strata had come from, but something deep within him, the same feeling that had allowed him to claim the orb, and the one that had led him out here to begin with, told him that it was somehow right.

As everyone said their "Pleased to me you", "Hope we can get together again sometime", and finally "Goodbye" or "See ya later", Rowen felt his spirits rise. He had never felt so happy before, and yet there was no good reason to be happy. He was going to be in big trouble if he didn't get back soon, or if he ever got caught out at all in the future, and none of his new 'friends' and 'companions' knew that he was a slave, and he wasn't sure what they would do or think if they found out. Saying his own goodbye, he headed back. Deep blue sparkles cascaded down around him as the sub-armor left him in his slaves clothing, the orb that caused it all in the palm of his hand.

Rowen smiled again still hiding under his blanket. He was looking forward to the next time he got to see them, especially Ryo. If Ryo turned out to be a slave, as he was, then they would more than likely become the best of friends. Stuffing the orb carefully into his pillowcase he uncovered his head, allowing the cool, dank air to fill his lungs. With a sigh and a yawn, he fell into a dream filled sleep, full of visions of him and his new friends saving the world, and him and his slave friend Ryo winning their freedom for their valiant works.

* * *

Time passed, and Rowen's cautious escapes became increasingly more frequent. The demons were becoming bolder, stronger; and Sage's healing ability wasn't always strong enough to be much help. When Rowen would return from a battle he would retreat to his room for a moment or two, making sure that any and all battle wounds were either hidden or easily explained away, then return to the duties he had left un-started or unfinished. If caught returning he would juggle a few different excuses, like being at the market, or running down the way to the laundry house to checking up on things, picking something up, or dropping something off, and a few other lies he had managed to become comfortable with. He hated to lie like this to his Mistress, but he didn't want to reveal this secret.

The five warriors, whom had come to the agreement to call themselves the Ronin Warriors, had had a brief meeting after this last battle.

"I don't know about any of you, but people are starting to wonder where I'm disappearing to," Sage was saying. "And I don't think it's a good idea that I tell them, or any of us say anything."

"Why's that?" Ryo gazed up at him with a bored expression.

"Because," Cye answered for Sage, "if people found out where we were going all the time, and what we were doing there it could cause a panic."

"Or just get the lot of us thrown into a nut house," Kento added.

"Yeah, that too," Sage shook his head. "But I feel it would mean more than that. Like...I don't know..."

"Like giving the enemy leverage," Rowen finished in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked his interests slightly perked.

"These demons like to hide right?" Nodding of heads answered his question, but he never saw because he never took his eyes off the ground. "There have been no rumors spreading the streets of people seeing these things, or our battles with them, so we have to conclude that they don't yet want anyone to know of them. But if we said something about them, whether or not the people we told believed, it would give the enemy an opening. The demons could use any people we told against us, by capturing them, killing them, anything like that. It would put those people in danger, and put us in a hard spot." Rowen finally looked up searching for what his friends might be thinking.

"Deep," Kento at long length broke the silence that had followed.

Rowen's cheeks reddened slightly, and with an uncomfortable chuckle he turned his face back to the ground.

"No he's right," Sage said. "That's exactly what I was thinking; he just knew how to say it."

Ryo, Cye, and Kento nodded, and Rowen looked up. "So," Ryo stood. "Then we make a vow, between the five of us, that these armors, these battles, and the demons, will remain our secret."

Everyone else stood, forming a circle of half armored men. "Is this agreed?" Sage looked from face to face making eye contact with each of them. "It's settled then, we say nothing of this _no matter what_," he stressed the last three words.

All was silent among them again, and again Kento broke the silence. "And we'll have to beat anyone up that breaks this promise."

This statement got a laugh from all of them. Kento frowned. "What? You all think I'm kidding? I not!" his voice rose in agitation.

"No Kento," Cye put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him. "We don't think you're kidding. That just wasn't what we were all expecting to hear next."

That was what had taken place only a few minutes ago. Rowen had made his silent promise long before then, that, even if it cost him his life, he would never, _never_, tell anyone about this. He froze as he entered through the manor gates, making absolute certainty that all was clear. He made it to his room without incident, and managed to change from his somewhat blood stained cloths. What scratches that had torn into him, even through Strata were just that, scratches, and minor ones at that. Cleaning them though would have to wait.

A light rapping sounded on the thin door, and Rowen hurried his shirt into place as the door opened.

"Hashiba?" the thick, strong guard addressed him by his last name.

"Yes?" Rowen stood nervously waiting for orders. Guards were still slaves, but in a sense were a bit higher in rank than normal slaves, and thus could order the likes of him around.

"The Mistress La'Kar has sent for you."

A nervous flush came over Rowen. _Sent for him? Why would the Mistress send for _him_? This didn't make any sense._ Rowen nodded and followed the man from the room. Rowen could feel the sweat breaking out on his face. He had never been personally summoned before, and had never personally spoken to, or been spoken to by, the Mistress. He wondered if she would ask about where he had been, or if she knew he had been gone at all. If she did he would have to lie to keep his promise to his comrades and to himself. Mentally chiding him self for being so pessimistic about his summonsing he made himself fallow more confidently, but he still couldn't help the feeling of anxiety that wrapped icy fingers around his stomach.

* * *

Rowen stood front-and-center before his Mistress, nervous eyes locked on a small black tile on the floor that made the elaborate pattern of the Hall's decorative flooring. He could feel himself go weak in the knees, and forced himself with all his might not to tremble. What was he so scared about anyway? He wasn't in trouble yet.

"Hashiba?" the crystalline voice of his mistress rang off the walls.

Rowen looked up at her in acknowledgment, "Milady?"

"I have come to notice that you are often leaving the manor," she started, violet blue eyes staring hard at him. "I have given no orders for such leaves of absence, and so I must wonder to where you are so often disappearing?"

"I went to the market today Milady," Rowen answered his best-rehearsed lie.

"The market?" her expression became curious. "Whereabouts, at the market?"

"By the docks, at the fish market," again he put into play the lies he had been practicing for the last two and a half months.

"The fish market?" she sounded amused and Rowen could feel his fear growing stronger. Did she know something? Was it obvious that he was lying? What?

"Yes Milady," Rowen's eyes returned to the floor.

"You lie," her tone became cold.

Rowen's surprised gaze shot back to the Mistress La'Kar. Lunnaei's violet eyes glared darkly down on him, making him fidget nervously.

"I know that you couldn't have been at the fish market today, because I went by there today to meet with a friend. I had just gotten back ten minutes before you did, and I never once saw you by the docks. Neither did anyone else. So unless you can magically become invisible when you're in public, you are lying."

Rowen swallowed hard. What now? What should he say? Anything? Nothing? If he did speak, should he tell the truth, or try and stick with the same story? Obviously sticking with the same story would be pointless, she already knew that he hadn't been there, but he could not, _would not_, break his promise no mater what.

Lunnaei saved him the grief of having to think of what to say. The red that rose in her cheeks made evident the anger that overwhelmed her at his lies. "I don't like being lied to, Hashiba," Rowen could hear the strain in her voice, and knew that it was only by sheer will that she was not yelling, but that anger implied a harsh punishment on his part.

"So now the question is what am I going to do about your dishonesty?" Rowen stared at the floor, the uncomfortable knowledge that she was staring at him consuming him. "Take him away," she suddenly addressed one of the guards. "Make sure that he learns that lies are not acceptable."

Rowen couldn't help but jump as strong hands gripped his upper arms, leading him away from the Hall. Rowen's breath came in nervous gasps as he was escorted down many hallways; the lights that lined the ceiling became more dimmed and were placed farther apart giving the depressing feeling of darkness a stronger hold on his heart.

They stopped at the end of one hallway; the room's stonewalls were black, bare, and damp. The guards pulled Rowen's shirt off tossing it to the side. Rowen was pulled over to a large stone block, the top stained by the splatter of blood from many beaten slaves. He struggled franticly, but the guards were stronger, more trained, and out numbered him two to one. Forced to his knees before the block a rope was wrapped around his waist. While one guard held his hands the other secured either end of the rope to two of the large rings imbedded into the corners of the stone.

Unable to get away, or even stand, Rowen could feel the tears welling up within him. His breath caught in his throat as he was pulled down across the cold rock, icy chills piercing his skin. His hands were secured at the wrist to the two remaining rings, and Rowen knew there was no getting out of this.

He had done so well to avoid such beatings. Before he had become a Ronin Warrior he had never lied to anyone. He hated lying, and it was the hardest thing to teach him self to do. He had never been whipped before now, he had always been so careful to never give anyone a reason to beat him, and now here he was, with no way around it.

Rowen cried out in pain; he could feel his flesh split before the lash, and the thin trails of hot blood oozing from the wound. Eyes shut tight, jaw clenched, he merely jerked at the next blow. He could feel his skin reddening, and bubbling into painful welts already. He cried out again at the third strike, and the tears that had formed surged forth. The hot, salty tears trailed over the bridge of his nose, splashing down on the stone.

He received a total of ten lashes before he was released. Ropes removed, Rowen fell to the cold stone floor, a pitiful heap of anguish. Pulled to his feet, his shirt thrust rudely into his hands he was lead back to his room. He was to clean up, dress and then report to the cook in fifteen minutes.

Rowen went into the small bathroom, shared by five other slaves, who were thankfully not there at the time, and examined his sore back in the mirror. He could hardly move his shoulders, his upper back torn in thick red lines crisscrossing in multiple directions. Not bothering to clean the abrasions, seeing as they were too tender to allow him to reach them, he slipped his shirt as carefully as possible over his head, hissing as the cloth seemed to grab at the raw open wounds; a few more tears slid down his reddened cheeks. Composing himself Rowen headed for the kitchen, hoping that whatever work he was given wouldn't require too much movement, and might take his mind off his pain.

* * *

Rowen hurt terribly, and the thought of another beating made him hesitant to listen to the urging of his armor, but stopping the demons came before his comfort, and so he slipped quietly away from the manor. Once he was a safe distance away from the Manor House he creped his hand into his pocket.

A tingle of power shot through his fingertips as he traced the icy surface. He looked deep into the glowing confines of the marble; the energy flowing from it by some means made him feel better, both physically and mentally. As the warm blue light emanated from its center he almost expected it to grow hot, and burn his hand, but it stayed cold like ice, teasing the flesh of his palm with the sting of cold and the tingle of power.

The armor was not exactly a fun thing to have. Though the power of it was exhilarating once donned, it was initially a painful transformation. With a deep breath Rowen started the process. Reaching out with his mind he willed the armor to come to him, and it did.

He cringed as the cool metal encased his body then seemed to become part of his body and flesh. Stabs of fire shot deep into the open wounds across his upper back, and a pain filled cry escaped his lips. The armor's power engulfed his mind like a disease: tempting, but wrong, pleasant, yet painful. With the sub-armor now in place the easy part came next.

Rowen allowed himself to breathe for a moment, recuperating from the unbearable transformation. He could feel the sting of the wounds on his back, air blowing over them, like the armor wasn't even there. He wondered if they could be seen, and found a broken shard of mirror to find out. No. The lashes were invisible, hidden under the armor, but he knew his shirt would be covered with blood once the armor was removed.

Clearing his mind Rowen mentally pulled the power within the armor forth. Rich blue light swirled around him, dancing like a thousand fairies on the wind. New strength flowed into him, the pain from his back dulled to a numbing throb, irritating but tolerable. The light attached to the colored areas of the sub-armor hardening into the bulky form of Strata. Rowen breathed a sigh of relief before rushing off to find his friends.

* * *

Rowen had stumbled upon Ryo, and the two fought hard against the demons. After every attacking beast had fallen, the two had dropped to the ground beside each other in exhaustion. Rowen's breath came in labored gasps, as did Ryo's.

Ryo looked over at Rowen a relived grin plastered on his face. Rowen returned the wide smile. "That. Was fun," Ryo said between gulps of air.

"Fun?" Rowen returned in mock alarm. "You call almost getting torn to shreds by two dozen demons _fun_? That's something I'd expect Kento to say, not you."

Ryo laughed. "You're right that does sound like something Kento would say, but you have to admit that fighting like that is quite a rush."

Rowen nodded his agreement. Sitting up he scanned the area. The fallen demon bodies that littered the ground were beginning to vanish. It always happened this way. Once killed the bodies of the devils would linger for a few minutes then disappear. As Rowen watched, the first killed beasts seemed to be on fire from the inside. No flames were evident, but a thick black smoke leaked from the pores of their corpses. Carried by the wind the black haze dissipated leaving no evidence of anything unnatural. No body, no charred ground, no iridescently black blood left behind to stain the ground, they were just, gone.

"There you are!" the voice interrupted Rowen's trance, and he turned to see who was coming, a new fear gripping his innards. Ryo sat up and looked around as well.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Sage came storming out of the darkness, a trail of green shimmer behind him as he dropped Halo's bulk for the sub-armor.

Rowen relaxed, and as if on cue Ryo and he both erupted into an explosion of colorful lights. The radiance faded to reveal them both in their sub-armors also.

"I know your title!" Sage announced as he drew closer. Ryo and Rowen looked at each other in surprise. Rowen could feel his stomach turn. What would Sage think of him being a slave? What would everybody else think? Would his being a slave change the way they treated him? Was it even him Sage was talking to? Rowen was thankful to find out that he wasn't Sage's object of attention.

"You!" Sage thrust an accusing finger in Ryo's face. "I found it. It took me a long time, but I finally figured it out. I know your title."

Ryo looked stunned, and seemed ready to say something when Sage continued.

"You are the _Lord_ Ryo Sanada, aren't you?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, tension and curiosity heavy in the air. _Could it be true? _Rowen thought. Could Ryo really be a Lord? If he was then he was the only one that was truly hiding a title he didn't even have. He would be the low one of the group, the "slave". What would happen to their friendships if they ever found out?

"Congratulations," Ryo finally spoke. "You figured me out. But as I said titles shouldn't matter among us, we're all friends and comrades, and we're all the Ronin Warriors, and that's all that should matter."

"I know," Sage grinned triumphantly. "But it was fun rackin' my brain all this time tryin' to find out. And you," he turned to Rowen a haughty smirk on his face. "I'm still workin' on finding your title. And I'll find it, mark my words."

Rowen gave him a stressed smile. "Try if you want," he shrugged, knowing full well there was no "title" to be found. Hopefully Sage would never consider the possibility of his being a slave so that he would never have to be put in the awkward possession of feeling looked down on by his closest friends.

The three lingered for a few moments longer, but Rowen knew he had to get back, and fast. After saying his goodbye he trotted off towards the manor, discarding his sub-armor just before reaching the main street, and rushing in the gate before anyone could get a good look at his face, or bloodied back. The cloth of his cotton shirt clung painfully to the wounds. He was going to head for his room, and try to possibly clean them, if the task did not prove impossibly painful that is.

* * *

Rowen trembled pitifully as he was lead down the dim hallways. His lies had not worked this time either, and he was on route for another flogging. Tears stung his eyes as he imagined the pain of the whip over his already raw shoulders, and he wanted to break down and weep like a child, telling the whole truth. But his sense of pride, though thoroughly waned, and his loyalty to his comrades forbid him to give in to such desires.

The scabbed covering from the beating the day before was torn ruthlessly away with his shirt. He hissed, fresh blood dripping down his back tickling as it played along his skin. The stone block, cold against his bare chest was still a shock to his heated form. Already his back burned with anticipation of what was coming. His fingers tingled as the ropes bit deep into his wrists; the ropes were a bit tighter this time.

Rowen's cry caught in his throat as the whip cracked across his tender cuts. He couldn't breath. Another blow. Cats' claws over open sores ripped over his shoulders. Tears flowed freely, but his lungs refused to take in air. Again the whip lashed out, already deep cuts becoming deeper. He pulled at the ropes that held him in place, the twisted twine rubbing at the tender skin, but all he could think of was escaping this torture, at least for a moment, if nothing else. His lungs sucked air forcibly in with another strike of the cord, every time mocking his pain with its cracking laugh.

Rowen wallowed in the pain, overcome by it completely. Why, he wondered, couldn't there be a way to be a Ronin Warrior and not have to lie? If he could only tell his Mistress the truth, without breaking his promise, or putting her in danger, then he wouldn't have to go through this pain. He cursed the day he found the orb, and yet he knew that it was destined to be his. He knew that he was doing the right thing by fighting the demons, even if hiding it meant these beatings.

Ten lashes later Rowen was dragged back to his room, and dropped on his mat, his shirt tossed on the floor beside him. At least, he thought, he wasn't expected to work this time. Struggling half-heartedly with his thin, coarse blanket, he got it pulled up to his waist. His mind dulled considerably by the pain, he lay on his side, and tried to keep his mind on other things. In moments his fatigue caught up with him, and he fell into a restless sleep, hoping that tomorrow might somehow be better.

* * *

Lunnaei sat with her friend, the Lady Saquoia van Miura, in her room. She was upset at how one of her slaves insisted on lying to her. Why would Rowen lie to her? There really wasn't any reason for it unless he was doing something wrong, right? "Saquoia?" Lunnaei caught her friend's attention.

"Hmm?" Saquoia was experimenting with some of her friend's makeup at the moment, and didn't look at her.

"I have a question," Lunnaei was thoughtful.

"What would that be?" Saquoia replied on cue.

"I want to know what you would do. You see I have this slave, and he keeps leaving at odd times, you never know when he's going to disappear. But when he comes back, and I ask him where he's been, he lies to me. And I know he's lying because I had either been there around the same time, or like yesterday and today I have people watching for him, and he's never seen in the places he says he's been. And, I was informed just before you got here that he has left again. So what should I do about it?" Lunnaei looked intently at Saquoia, her violet eyes expectant for an answer.

"Well," Saquoia turned away from the mirror. "I don't know. How long has this been going on?"

"I've only really been looking into it the last three days now, but I think he's been doing this for awhile."

"What have you done about so far?" Saquoia asked, trying to gather all the information before she lent out any advice.

"I had him whipped yesterday and the day before," Lunnaei almost sounded guilty. She didn't like having to do such things to her slaves, but she had learned a long time ago that if she didn't then they would never stop what they were doing wrong, and would gain more confidence and do more and more until they were unstoppable. No, she had come to learn that sometimes you had to be forceful, even cruel, to keep a slave in line. But she had never had problems with this one before, so why was he doing this now?

"And he still went out again today?" Saquoia sounded shocked.

"Yeah, so what should I do?" Lunnaei bounced a little, like an impatient child, as she pushed her friend for an answer.

"Well, um...I guess if he lies to you today, have him whipped again, and if he does it again after that, then you should probably get rid of him." Saquoia looked sadly a Lunnaei. Saquoia wasn't the cruel type either, but she had learned also the importance of keeping slaves in line, and sometimes that meant taking their lives.

Lunnaei stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, okay, you're right. Third times a charm though, right?" Lunnaei said with a smile. "If he gets a third beating for dishonesty then there's a very slim chance that he would risk facing another, right?"

"Right," Saquoia smiled. "At least you can hope, for his sake anyway. Hey," Saquoia suddenly seemed to remember something.

"What?" Lunnaei looked up at her in interest.

"You know, speaking of, I have this friend who is always disappearing; he's a Lord though."

"Yeah?" Lunnaei tilted her head, thinking of the possibilities of some sort of connection.

"His name's Sage. Lord Sage Daté," Saquoia said with a thoughtful frown. "He won't tell me where he keeps going off to, and none of his servants know, I've questioned them, he just refuses to tell. He says that he has been off on some personal business that can't be discussed at the moment, and then disappears into his room and comes out in different clothes. I've started feeling like he's hiding something from me, and it's really bugging me; I want to know what it is he's doing!"

Lunnaei laughed at her friend. "Funny coincidence, I admit. My slave, and your Lord friend, both disappearing at odd times, but I doubt there's any connection."

"I never said there was," Saquoia said sardonically, "but now that you mention it, that is weird."

"Weird, but highly unlikely."

The girls laughed and their conversation moved to lighter subjects. Saquoia returned her attention to the makeup and Lunnaei forgot, temporarily at least, about Rowen and his lies.

* * *

Rowen lay in a miserable state in his bed. It was dark, silent, save for the snores of the other five occupants of the room. He couldn't sleep the searing pain from his most recent beating not allowing him to relax. He was going to have to think of some new places he could say he was; places the Mistress wouldn't have people watching for him.

His neck and lower back began to ache; he hadn't moved from this position since he had been dropped here many hours ago, but his mind refused to allow him to move in anticipation of the rekindling of the already unbearable pain. Even though it had been that long since he had actually received his third beating in the last three days, the pain of it was still just as fresh. It wasn't cat claws that had torn the raw skin today, but something more accurately described as knife blades. His shoulders burned with a fire that could not be soothed by any means. He wanted to cry, from both pain and exhaustion, but his deadened brain couldn't will the tears out.

Rowen forced himself to move, as the icy feeling curled his stomach; his armor was calling. He was careful to move only his arm, and only a little at that because even that tiny amount of movement sent excruciating waves of agony through his mind and body. Grabbing up his glowing orb he gazed numbly into its depths. He wanted to throw it across the room, to ignore the feeling, and let someone else take up the responsibility, the pain, the work; but what about his friends? Could he really give them up so easily? If he got rid of Strata, if it became someone else's armor, then he could never see Ryo, or Sage, Kento, or Cye, ever again. He was a slave; they didn't know that, but he was, and because of that he couldn't just keep calling them his friends if he gave up his armor; it was his only link to them.

With a sigh, Rowen dug deep and found the determination he needed to move. Once on his feet he made his way slowly out of his room, through, then away from the manor. Barely thinking he called Strata to him. The pain was so insufferable that he couldn't breathe as the sub-armor, then the armor itself, fused to his body. The transformation complete Rowen fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath. Every muscle every fiber of his body drank in the power emitted from the armor of Strata, gaining new energy, dulling the pain, but only slightly.

The relief, though little, was enough for now. Rowen could move with a bit more ease than before, and started making his way to help his fellow Ronin Warriors.

* * *

Rowen's arm trembled, his eyesight blurring as he pulled the arrow tight in the string of energy on his bow. He had to aim just right, or else he would hit Sage rather than the demon, but his shaky, weakened, and tired muscles refuse to cooperate. Sage was down, and the demon readied itself for the deathblow, he had to take his chances. With a shout Rowen fired the golden arrow.

The speeding missile of energy and metal imbedded itself deep into the black, rotting flesh of the demon monster. The creature slumped heavily to the ground, and the trails of smoke began to rise toward the moon above. Rowen watched as Sage gave the thing an angry kick then looked up at him. Rowen heard the others somewhere close and made his way shakily down from the rooftops in their direction.

"What kept you?" Sage shouted angrily at Rowen as the two joined Cye and Ryo. "Were you just going to sit there and watch as the thing killed me? Or didn't you notice that that was what was about to happen?"

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Sorry? I almost get killed, and you're sorry?" Sage gave Rowen a hard shove into the stone building.

Rowen bounced painfully off the wall, his back scrapped by the course stone. Even through the armor it felt as though his skin were bare. The scorching fire that sliced into him drained him of what little strength he had managed to hold onto. He was no longer able to hold onto Strata, and with a burst of sparkling light he faded into his sub-armor as he fell to his hands and knees.

Sage stopped his angry assault, confused by Rowen's weakness.

"Hey!" Kento joined the group with a joyful flourish. "What's wrong there Rowen?" He asked his friend, good-naturedly slapping his shoulders.

With a cry Rowen fell completely to the ground, another eruption of blue light leaving him in his everyday clothing. Gasps caught in every throat at the sight of the deep, bloody wounds, crisscrossed over their friend's back. Rowen's pride overcame his pain enough that he was able to find a little strength to move. With his jaw clenched tight, and his breath coming in hissing pants through his teeth, he forced himself into a sitting position. He kept his head down. He didn't want to look at the people he once called friends; he didn't want to see the expressions on their faces. It was obvious that he was a slave, and he didn't want to know what they thought, he just wanted to leave.

"You're...you're a..." Cye hesitated, not sure if he wanted to voice the obvious question. "You're a slave?" he finished slowly.

Rowen only nodded, still refusing to look up. The silence was unbearable for him. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide; this was just humiliating, and he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Who cares," Ryo's voice cut through the silence with authority. "He's a Ronin Warrior, and our friend. As I've said before, our titles don't matter here."

Rowen looked slowly up at Ryo, whose hand was outstretched towards him. Hesitantly, but gratefully Rowen accepted his offer, and taking hold of Ryo's hand he was pulled stiffly to his feet. Ryo looked hard at Rowen, his eyes full of respect, and approval. Friendship; that's what Rowen saw in Ryo's eyes and in Kento's and Cye's as well. Sage on the other hand, he didn't look at Rowen; he stared instead at the ground a scowl on his face. Rowen's heart sank at that look. He had the support of all of his comrades, but the one had had grown the closest to; they were almost best friends, but now Sage wouldn't even look at him.

"So?" Kento asked slowly. "What...what did you get all of that for?" he gestured to Rowen's shredded back.

"For coming out here," he answered honestly.

"What?" Cye asked. "You mean you told?"

"No, it's for not telling where I've been."

"Well, then you better get back before you get caught again," Ryo said. Rowen nodded, and with one last look back at Sage he started back towards the manor.

* * *

Rowen stood before his Mistress, head down, cheeks flushed with fever. He felt ill from the pain that enflamed his shoulders, and from the fear that twisted his stomach. He knew he was in for it; he knew that his Mistress wouldn't remain patient with him forever. Sage, and his reaction to his being a slave, was also on his mind.

"Where were you?" Lunnaei spoke evenly, but her irritation was shown clearly by the frown of her face.

"The market," Rowen answered flatly, no longer trying to sound convincing.

Lunnaei sighed resignedly as she turned to look at him. "Why do you lie to me?" she asked, staring down angrily at him. "Why do you insist on making me mad? It would be less painful for you if you would just tell me the truth, and yet you continue to lie, why is that?"

Rowen made no move to answer.

Lunnaei's anger flared. "You can't tell me that you haven't learned that lying will get you nothing, but pain. So I have to wonder if you've received the punishments I sentenced you."

Again Rowen made no move to confirm or deny anything.

Lunnaei snapped her fingers and two guards moved to obey. The two men forced Rowen to his knees. He cringed as his shirt was pulled up over his head to hang loosely around his arms, before his head was shoved to the ground. The guards backed away, but Rowen remained in the position he had been put into, a pitiful ball of blood and pain, on elbows and knees, with his forehead resting on the floor.

"Well," she spoke softly, but her tone was cold. "I see you have gotten the punishment deserved, but you obviously aren't learning your lesson, are you?"

Rowen opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by the sting of the whip; with a cry tears flowed forth, hot and uncontrollable. He wondered briefly how many beatings a man could endure before they killed him, either by sheer loss of blood or by infection, for the lashes were impossible to clean without help. One more splitting impact of the twisted leather across his back and Lunnaei spoke again.

"Think of this as your last opportunity to tell the truth. Tell me the truth before the tenth lash and the beating will stop. Don't? And you may find your punishment far more final. Now, where were you?"

Again Rowen answered flatly that he was at the market. There was no point in changing his answer; none of them would be true anyway. Once more the whip sliced two blows across his tender shoulders, and so went the process of question, answer, and strike, until the last blow. Rowen's body quaked feverishly, his brain too over run with pain to be able to stop the convulsions.

A sharp twist of needles stabbed at his scalp as a guard grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him upright. His hair was released, but as his blunted mentality refused to keep his head erect the guard took hold once again.

Rowen forced his eyes open the face of his Mistress bent towards his, as she seemed to try to search his soul for the truth. Apparently it was not found, and her next words made Rowen's heart shatter.

"I will not tolerate liars," Lunnaei breathed angrily. "And since you insist on lying I have no other choice. You will die in half an hour."

* * *

Sage lingered for only a moment after Rowen left. He was angry, yet he had no good reason to be. After all he was the one that had assumed that they were all Lords or Courtiers, and discovering that Ryo was a Lord only added to that assumption. He stormed off down the ally way in the opposite direction that Rowen had gone. He needed to think he needed to get his feelings in order. Why would he hide from them? Didn't he trust them? His questions only made him seethe all the more.

That's it! He decided that he was going to confront Rowen about the whole thing. They were going to talk things over, and he wasn't going back to, wherever he called home, until they did. There was only one problem with that, Sage didn't know how to find Rowen again. Rowen had gone in the opposite direction than he had, and Sage had no clue if he would be able to find him.

He was determined. Crouching down he pushed hard off the ground, the force sending him high into the air, the armor's power helping greatly in carrying him higher than was humanly possible to jump. He traveled from rooftop to rooftop with running leaps in the direction that Rowen had gone. He came to a halt as he neared the main part of town. He scanned the area for any evidence of the slave he had once called friend, but saw nothing.

He reminded himself that he wouldn't see Rowen in his armor, or sub-armor for that matter. He knew how painful that conversion was, and knew that Rowen would not have re-donned his armor due the tattered flesh of his back. _The idiot_, he thought with a disgusted sneer. _How could he let something like that happen to him? Had he no pride?_

There! A lone figure on the streets below caught his eye. He stared hard through the darkness to be absolutely sure that it was the slave he sought. It was Rowen, and it was also too late. Rowen slipped onto the manor grounds moments after Sage spotted him. Jumping down from the rooftops Sage shunned his armor completely, the green, glowing orb he thrust into his pocket. He straitened his clothes and headed quickly for the manor gate. It was late, but outsiders of high class, like him, were always welcome into the main Halls of any manner house.

When he reached the well-lit Hall he was truly surprised to see Rowen standing at the center of attention. He froze, finding himself a decent spectator's view from the back. Now this was something he had to see. What exactly was going on and what would come of it were his main curiosities now.

Sage listened as the woman questioned Rowen, the slave's answers were invariable; there was no effort in his tone. Sage snorted to himself. _No wonder he had gotten beaten; he's not even _trying_ to get out of this!_ Sage watched coolly as Rowen was forced to the ground, the shirt he had managed to get before being brought here pulled over his head to reveal his bloodied back. Still he felt no remorse for his former companion. It was his fault that he wasn't truthful from the beginning.

But the next few minutes seemed to change his mind. He cringed as the whip cracked harshly across the slave's back, for once almost able to feel the pain. He brushed his arm over a minor wound across his own side, the burning stab making his eyes water. Yet, Rowen's back was already slashed deep into the meat and he no more than cried out as the leather tore the wounds even deeper. He just sat there, taking it and all because he wouldn't break a promise they had made only a few days ago or perhaps Rowen had made that vow long before any of them had given it thought.

Sage found a new respect growing inside of him for the bearer of the armor of Strata. Rowen had risked everything to even come out the first time, and if he hadn't, if he would have thought only of himself, and of this possibility, he had a feeling that Ryo and Cye wouldn't be alive right now. Then again, Sage realized, if he would have succumbed to the pain from his beatings, and not come out to help earlier then _he_ would be dead now.

Rowen was pulled upright by the hair; his weakness evident as he slumped forward again before his hair was caught in hand once more. The words the Mistress spoke next made his heart skip a beat. "You will die in half an hour," she had spoken quietly, but the words reached Sage's ears loud and clear.

Die. That single word rang through his mind over and over again. He had come here with the intention of lecturing Rowen, and now he realized that he was about to lose a friend in a more permanent way than anger could ever have done; he was about to die.

Rowen was seized on either side by two large guards. They pulled him up, but his weakened form was unable to stand. Turning they started to drag him from the Hall, most likely to be thrown into a dank cell until his half-hour was up. Sage knew he had to do something, and he had to do it now.

"Mistress," Sage stepped into view. Rowen lifted his head to stare in weak surprise at Sage; his embarrassment coloring his already fever reddened cheeks.

"Can I help you?" her tone was still edged with anger.

"Mistress, I would like to thank you, and to also apologize," Sage gave a low bow at the waist.

"Thank me for what?" Lunnaei stared at him.

"For the use of your slave," Sage answered as though it should have been obvious what he was thanking her for.

"What?" Lunnaei sounded completely confused.

"You see," Sage moved across the Hall so he wouldn't have to talk as loud. "I have been retaining the services of your slave here," and he made a gesture to Rowen whom he had passed a couple a steps ago. "And I must apologize, because it is my fault he has not been honest with you."

"You _made_ him lie to me?" Lunnaei couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I made him vow not to tell anyone, not even you Mistress that he was with me. You see I've been on some personal business, that I will not discuss, and I could not have him revealing my personal affairs. I have found him quite loyal, and an impressive bodyguard."

"Loyal to whom?" Lunnaei grumbled under her breath. "Bodyguard?" she turned curious eyes back on Sage.

"Why yes, even this evening in the state that he was in, he saved my life."

"Really?" she sounded amused.

"Yes, and the reason I am hear, is to request his continued service for the time being. I've noticed that he has been getting in trouble for assisting me and keeping my confidence."

"In all reality, uh—"

"Lord Daté. Sage Daté," Sage filled in for her.

"Lord Daté. In all reality it is not you that he should have been loyal to all this time, and I cannot overlook that fact."

"You would punish a man for keeping a promise?" Sage inquired, unbelieving. So far this didn't seem to be working, and if this last question didn't tip the scales in his favor, then he would lose Rowen for good.

Lunnaei was silent contemplating what he had asked her. "No. I guess not," she answered finally. "So, you wish to continue using him?" she asked. She was getting tired, and no longer wanted to think about this.

"Yes, Mistress La'Kar, if you would be so kind." Sage was immensely relieved by her answer.

Lunnaei didn't care anymore, and waved her hand to have Rowen released. "Remember Lord Daté, he is not your slave, and thus is not at your full time disposal, and," she turned to stare at him with her piercing violet eyes boring into his. "Don't you _ever _make him lie to me again, is that clear?"

"Yes," Sage nodded his agreement, and turned to Rowen. "Meet me outside," he told him, and went ahead to wait.

Rowen was brought out, and dropped to the ground at Sage's feet. Sage dismissed the guards then did something no Lord in his right mind would ever do. He got down on the ground beside his friend, and helped him to sit up. "Looks like I'm the one that cut it close this time," Sage said with a small smile.

Rowen looked up at him in question.

"We're even for earlier," Sage said, and was pleased to see the weak smile on his friend and comrade's face.

* * *

Rowen and Sage, clad in their armors, walked together through the dark allies. The darkness encased them, with no moon to penetrate the suffocating black. The two had been fighting off and on for hours, and were quite winded. The demons had grown significantly stronger over the last four months; Rowen was only glad that he could help fight them.

Sage's request to utilize Rowen's services had worked perfectly. His Mistress no longer questioned his whereabouts, and since he didn't have to lie to hide them, he had received no further floggings. It had taken a while for his back to heal, and his friends had insisted he allow himself to heal before rejoining them in battle. He had finally given in, and spent a week at the manner, and though in a way he had felt bad for not helping out in the fights, the rest had been well welcomed.

Sage had also made it a regular habit to walk back to the La'Kar manner with Rowen after every battle. At first Rowen had resented it; he almost felt like his friend _was_ treating him like a slave by making sure he got home okay. After a while though he started to enjoy the many conversations the two of them would have, none of which made him feel belittled by his comrade. Sage had told him once that he thought it a good idea that he 'escort' Rowen to his home. For one it would give the two of them plenty of time to talk without appearing suspicious, and it would make their story a little more plausible, not that it was completely a lie in the first place, but one would rather be safe than sorry.

The two of them were heading in that very direction. Conversation light, the two laughed in spite of the all-consuming gloom that hung in the air between the walls of the old buildings. Their spirits were light neither of them noticing the icy twist of evil in their gut. That was one feeling they would regret ignoring.

Rowen heard it first; the sizzle crack of energy and then saw it, the brilliant flash of pure evil light. Rowen's world seemed to move in slow motion. Sage turned. Fear darkened his face as the deadly beam careened strait for him. Rowen ran at his friend, his legs like lead; he couldn't move fast enough. It was like a dream. The pressure is on, you have to hurry or else, but you can never seem to go fast enough. He could hear his voice echoing through his head, a strange and distant sound to his ears. The screaming whistle of the powerful shaft of lethal light that tore through the air at incredible speed echoed through his mind like taunting laughter.

His world leapt back into fast-forward as he careened into his friend. Rowen's shoulder plowed into Sage's side, the force of the impact throwing Sage down, his body sliding across the ground. Rowen felt the demon's shot enter into his body, tearing easily through his dark blue armor. The raging light entered his left side at a sharp angle exiting through his back, leaving the two holes only four inches from each other. His adrenaline-numbed mind could feel the pain, but acted anyway. With one swift movement he turned his sights on the demon, bow in hand and arrow readied before he fully faced his target. Smoothly he released the arrow, the golden missile finding its home between the narrow eyes of the monster's broad forehead.

Sage watched as the black brown corpse plummeted towards the ground, still slightly stunned from being knocked so hard. He looked back at Rowen. "You all right?" he managed shakily to his friend. Rowen only nodded. He didn't want to worry his friend over nothing, and until he got a good look at what the devil had done to him he wouldn't know if it were bad enough to make a fuss over. Besides, he thought, it probably hurt worse than anything, and was nothing more than a scratch.

Keeping his left upper arm pressed to his side he extended his right hand to Sage. Sage accepted his help gratefully and Rowen assisted him to his feet. Sage stumbled as he fought to regain his footing, a hand clutching the side Rowen had plowed into. "Darn it Rowen!" he cursed, drawing heavy, ragged breaths into his pained lungs. "I think you broke some ribs!"

_Broke some ribs?_ Rowen thought indignantly. _I may have a hole in my back, and you're complaining about broken ribs?_ "Sorry 'bout that," he answered.

"I really owe you this time," Sage looked up at him with a grin. "C'mon. Let's get back before anything else happens."

Rowen nodded some of his resentment leaving when Sage had beamed at him, turning his complaint into a sarcastic statement. Sage turned, continuing down the ally; the area seemed to light up a bit. Rowen followed, keeping slightly behind Sage, and to his left, so he would see nothing, if there were anything to see, of the demon's attack. The pain of it stabbed through him like molten fire, searing the edges of the wound. Discretely he moved his arm to check if there was anything to see; the white underside of his metal cased arm was smeared in abundance with the contrasting streaks of red and black. He wrapped his right arm around himself to feel his side. He caught a yelp in his throat as his ring finger found its way into the first hole. When he brought his hand back into view it too was all too obviously covered in the dark red and black of his blood, the tip of his ring finger completely covered with the sticky fluid.

Sage turned, walking backwards, to face Rowen. "Well, I guess, I'll see you soon," Sage said with a wave as his armor completely vanished in a rain of green glitter. Rowen only nodded his goodbye, remembering the blood on his right hand, and the pain of moving his left arm, his throat too constricted with the sting of the wound to speak. Sage thought nothing of it, and turned back around as Rowen's armor burst into falling light.

With the power of the armor no longer coursing through his body, the full pain of the injury stepped in. Just as Sage turned the corner, out of sight, Rowen almost lost it. He staggered into the wall; the excruciating hurt catching his blood-deprived brain off guard. Involuntary tears streamed down his ashen cheeks.

Taking deep breaths he gained control of his mind. With a determined push off the wall, Rowen made his way weakly through the gates. He could feel his pants clinging to the back of his leg as the blood flowed steadily down his side and back. It seemed to him that with the armor off the wound bled more freely, increasing his weakness. He knew he needed to get help...now, and silently cursed him self for not letting Sage know. He needed to find the manner's doctor; he knew that if he just went up to bed like he had originally planed, then he would bleed to death within the few hours it would take for morning to arrive.

He made it halfway across the courtyard before he could go no farther. His legs gave out beneath him, causing him to fall heavily to his knees. His mind still determined to find Doctor Bolei, he tried to will himself back to his feet. His body didn't respond, and he pitched forward into the cool, damp grass. Now the tears that streamed over the bridge of his nose, and onto the outstretched blades of grass, came forth from both pain and fear. If he couldn't make himself move he might die, if no one found him, he would die.

His consciousness slowly slipped away into the dark. His last thoughts on how he wished he would have told Sage, and how he wished that all of his friends were there. His eyes fluttered closed, the sensation of hot blood pooling on his back and in the grass his last cruel feeling from this agonizing reality.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Lunnaei shrieked. "That jerk! Doesn't anyone have any decency?!"

Saquoia sat on her friend's bed, frowning as she listened to Lunnaei's shrill complaints. She didn't like it when people yelled, even if it wasn't at her; she liked to make things better.

"Lunnaei, please," Saquoia started, but Lunnaei didn't hear, and only kept on with her rampage.

"What? Does he think he can just use something of mine, and not even tell me when something has happened to it?" Lunnaei was more or less talking to herself, but Saquoia still felt inclined to intervene. She could defiantly tell that her friend was pissed. Besides the yelling she was referring to her slave as an 'it' rather than a 'he' which was something she only did when she was in one of her impersonal moods.

"Lunnaei!" Saquoia had to raise her own voice to cut into the girl's ranting.

"What?" Lunnaei turned on her friend, causing Saquoia to draw away from her. Lunnaei let out a deep sigh as she slipped to her knees beside her bed. She looked up at Saquoia against the wall in front of her with a small, sad, exasperated smile. "I'm sorry," she said, almost in a whisper as though that was the only way to keep from yelling.

"It's okay," Saquoia's look was somewhat scolding, but she still smiled. "But no more yelling."

Lunnaei nodded her head. "Okay, no more yelling. What should I do? I can't just let this slide."

"No you can't," Saquoia agreed and started to think.

"I mean," Lunnaei continued as though she needed to explain herself. "I mean I let him get away with making him lie to me." Saquoia noted that she had referred to Rowen and a 'he' again. "I can understand keeping a promise, but this? He didn't even have the decency to tell me he was hurt. No! I had to practically wade through a lake of blood before I realized how serious the situation was!"

Saquoia could tell Lunnaei was working herself up again. She had told her how she had been walking through the garden that morning and had spotted Rowen lying face down in the grass. She said that there was so much blood on and around him that she couldn't believe that he was still alive, even though it was just barely. Lunnaei had spent the first half of the morning in shock; crying or staring at the ceiling, and now she was mad about it; mad at Sage.

"Will you talk to him?" Lunnaei suddenly seemed to perk up at the idea that had floated into her mind.

"What?"

"Will you talk to him?"

Saquoia gave her friend an odd look. "Why?"

"Because you know him, maybe you can find out what happened, and why he didn't tell me, besides, you said this morning you were headed that way. You said your mother had you taking something to him, you could take something to him for me also."

"Like what?" Saquoia still stared strangely at her friend.

"Like a request to come and talk to me," Lunnaei said indignantly.

Saquoia had to laugh. She really had no good reason to say no, so she didn't. She agreed that she would talk with Sage about what had happened to Rowen when she went to deliver her mother's message. Saquoia struggled the next couple hours to get Lunnaei's mind off of Sage and her slave, but, failing miserably, and not being able to stand her friend's angry ranting anymore, she said her good-byes early. Lunnaei understood, apologized, and thanked her before saying goodbye. Saquoia sighed and headed for the Daté Manor house.

* * *

Sage ran through the hallways of his manor, pulling on a fresh coat over his newly pressed shirt. He had been out again this morning with Halo, fighting off more demons, and had just gotten back. He had rushed to his room to clean up; remembering all too well that Saquoia would be there shortly. He had been dressing when a knock sounded on his chamber door, and he was informed that she was waiting for him in the garden. Sage had run a comb quickly through his sleek blonde hair then, grabbing up his coat, ran out of the door.

He came to a sudden stop as he reached the large, arched doorway that lead to the garden, and composed himself. A Lord never ran, but running was something he was getting quite used to, and when it wasn't after or from demons that he was running, he found it quite enjoyable. But still, he could not be seen a disheveled mess, even though his guest was a close, childhood friend.

Making sure that everything was in place he stepped into the garden and looked around. Saquoia was sitting exactly where he expected to find her, by the fountain in the center of the 'Rose Circle." That is what she had called the place in the center of the courtyard where the rose bushes circled around each other in elaborate designs, in the center of the easily navigated rose maze sat a fountain. The water glistened in the sunlight of the dwindling afternoon, making the girl and everything around her seem like it was a painting out of a fairytale.

Saquoia looked over her shoulder at him with a smile as he approached. "Hey Sage," she said in a teasing, informal sort of way. He grinned; there was no catching her off guard.

"Good evening," she said back to her as he came to stand beside the bench she sat on. He noticed the sealed envelope in her hands, but said nothing; a Lord was to overlook such things unless addressed on the matter.

"I brought you something," she said and moved the envelope slightly.

"Oh yeah?" he hitched an eyebrow as he stared down at her bemusedly. "What is it?"

"Actually it's from my mother," she said as she handed him the envelope.

"You couldn't just lie to me and say it's a personal gift from you?" Sage asked slyly as he took a seat next to her. He leaned over to her in a playful manor as he plucked the envelope from her fingers.

"I don't lie," she said matter-of-factly, a teasing smile playing on her lips and in her eyes.

"So what is it?" he said a little more seriously. "Another invitation to one of her little gatherings?"

"Yes," Saquoia answered back easily.

Sage shook his head, and pocketed the note. "Still has her heart set on showcasing me, huh?" he gave the girl beside him a bemused smile. Lady Mother van Miura had always been fond of him, and for a time had tried to push Saquoia into wedlock with him. After much insisting on Saquoia's part that she was much too young for that at the time, and that he was merely a friend, she had backed off. She still liked presenting Sage to her other lady friends who had daughters coming of age. Sage found it annoying at times, seeing as how he really would have liked to marry Saquoia, but was amused and liked the attention at the same time.

Saquoia blushed slightly for her mother's impetuous behavior. Sage chuckled and leaned close to her ear. "You know," he said softly, "I still wouldn't mind marrying you."

Saquoia gave him a playful glare and a shove. Sage laughed, he had known it was coming, but couldn't help himself; he had to try, right?

"Sage Daté," Saquoia scolded, her eyes still sparkling. Sage just grinned back. "You're going to get yourself in trouble one of these days."

"I wouldn't mind being in trouble with you," he grinned. Saquoia gave her friend a friendly swat on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he rubbed the spot, a goofy, un-lordly grin plastered on his face.

"Speaking of trouble," Saquoia became a little more serious, but her smile never faded, "you're already in some."

"How so?" he asked back, thinking it all a game.

"Well," Saquoia was suddenly serious. "I was at my friend's manor today, and," she hesitated looking for the right way to explain the situation. "And she is very upset with you."

"Do I know this Lady that is so upset?" he asked, honestly confused.

"You're only borrowing her slave," Saquoia snorted.

"Oh, you mean the Countess La'Kar." Sage sat back against the bench. He scanned the garden, the oranges and pinks of the sunset sky adding more color to the already painted scene. "What'd I do?" he looked back at Saquoia suddenly, now really confused, and a little worried.

"Something happened to him last night," Saquoia said softly. "She found him almost dead in the courtyard this morning, and she's upset that you wouldn't tell her about something like that." Saquoia looked over at Sage with expectant eyes.

"What?" he breathed, his heart skipping a beat.

"What happened last night Sage? You don't have to tell me everything, but at least tell me what happened to him," she pleaded.

Sage shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly enough. He had an idea. He pieced it all together as best he could without truly knowing, and came to the conclusion that when Rowen had saved him from that demon's fire, he had been hit with it. That was the only logical explanation. But why wouldn't Rowen tell him? He thought for a moment, ignoring Saquoia's questioning gaze, and barely hearing her question of "How could you not know?" He realized that if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed how Rowen had not walked beside him, and didn't wave goodbye to him either, that was unnatural of the Ronin Warrior. But still why would he not have told him?

"Sage?" Saquoia's voice broke into his thoughts. "How could you not have known?"

"I don't know," Sage shook his head, burying his face in his hands. Saquoia took the gesture to be one of embarrassment for upsetting another of high upbringing, and a woman at that, but it was one of mere frustration. How many times would he come close to losing his friends before these battles ended?

"Well," Saquoia said softly as she stood. "You should go talk to her. Lunnaei isn't very happy about this whole thing so you better 'know' something before you go."

Sage nodded, and stood to face her. "I guess I'll see you around then?" he said, a tinge of ache in his voice.

"Yeah," Saquoia replied. Stepping forward she gave her friend a hug, and a light kiss on the cheek then turned to leave. As Sage watched her leave his heart sank. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? He could not break the promise, and tell Lunnaei what was really going on, but he had to tell her something. He sighed, and collapsed back onto the carved stone bench to think, as the stars uncovered themselves to stare down on him in mock sympathy.

* * *

Sage walked through the halls of the La'Kar Manor House drinking in his surroundings as he followed the escort. Countess Lunnaei La'Kar had not been in the Hall when he had arrived. Instead he was informed that she was checking in on her "damaged property", and was immediately shown from the Hall.

He was shown into a small room, sparsely, yet tastefully decorated. The bed, with the feather mattress, and feather blankets, held his friend in their comforting confines. To Sage, though, the scene made him sick. The feather bed and bedding were to him like the hand of death closing about his comrade's colorless form, deceitful in their relaxing grip. He shivered, but the motion went unnoticed.

Lunnaei stood behind the doctor, as he replaced his things into his bag beside him. "It's a slim chance Milady," the doctor had been saying when Sage had entered; he could only imagine that that was the answer to the questions on his friend's chances of living.

Lunnaei and Bolei finished their brief talk, and the doctor scurried hurriedly past Sage without as much as a glance. Lunnaei on the other hand had noticed him by now, and he had her full attention.

"You," she hissed as she turned on him, fighting every fiber of her angered body to be able to keep control. "I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to call for a doctor. You could have taken him back to your place, and taken care of him there for all I cared, but you couldn't even find time out of your "personal business" to even inform _anyone_ what had happened."

"Please," Sage put his hands up in defense, but still hadn't thought of anything else plausible to say. He had been up all night trying to think of what to tell the Mistress La'Kar, and had come up with nothing. Nothing...believable anyway.

"Well then," she snapped, "what happened to him?"

"I...I'm not sure...entirely," he stumbled over the truth as though it were a lie, and at the same time it seemed a lie probably would have been better.

"Not sure? Not sure?! How can you not be sure?" Lunnaei's violet eyes flashed with black anger.

"Look, I..." Sage paused, sighing heavily. Regaining himself he decided to tell the truth...with a slight...tweaking. "Look I didn't know he was hurt until last night, when Saquoia told me. I don't know how to explain to you why I didn't know, but I didn't. He was able to hide it from me somehow, besides it was dark." So far so good he thought, at least he hadn't lied to her yet.

Lunnaei stared at him incredulously for a moment then seemed to accept his explanation. "So what 'could' have happened to him?"

Sage opened him mouth to speak choosing his words wisely; this is where he would have to 'fine-tune' the truth. _At least_, he thought, _I'm not breaking my promise, or putting her in danger_. "In part of the business I'm handling right now," he started slowly so as not to stumble on his words. "I have assassins after my life. Your slave, playing my bodyguard, has been helping me stay alive. We were attacked last night, and I "think" that in saving me he ended up getting hurt. Don't hold me to that," he put in, "I am really not sure when or how it happened, but that is the only time I can think of." Sage stopped and looked up at Lunnaei for her reaction.

Lunnaei stared at him, her eyes still brimming with anger, but not half as cold as before. "Does Saquoia know anything about this?" she asked at long length.

"No..." Sage answered slowly. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything, Milady."

"I won't," she said flatly, "but you should.

"Thank you for taking the time to come here, Milord, but you will have to excuse me now; I have other matters to attend to. I trust you can find your own way out?"

Sage nodded, and bowed his head slightly as she did the same before she turned and left the room. He looked down on his friend in the bed, and he could feel the pain and anguish well up inside of him. Rowen looked worse than he had imagined. Though the look on his face was peaceful the look reminded him of peering into a coffin at a viewing. His face was ghost white, his lips a contrasting red, making it seem as though makeup had been applied. His dark hair seemed to make his pale face all the more ashen.

Sage couldn't help himself. He stepped over to his friend and sat down on the bed beside him. "Hey," he said to him as though he was awake, and half wishing that the greeting would wake him. He didn't even seem to be breathing. Sage frowned and put a hand over his face. He could barely feel the soft warmth of his comrade's shallow breath pushing off his hand, but he was breathing. Still his frown deepened.

"You get better okay?" he whispered and stood. "Don't you dare die, Rowen. Don't you dare die."

Sage turned towards the door. He had to leave and quickly, it would do no good to be caught still in the room so long after his conversation with Lunnaei had ended. Quickly and quietly he slipped from the room, and back down the hall the way he had been shown. Silently he promised himself that he would find some excuse to come back, just so he could check up on Rowen. What that excuse might be...he didn't know. Sage left the manor grounds. He needed to tell the guys, they had the right to know.

* * *

The twin blades sliced easily through the demon beasts as they lunged at him, maws open wide to strike, snarling until they drew their last breath. He turned in time as another black creature leapt at him from behind, cutting into its middle with one of his swords, while the other proceeded to strike down one to his right. When the last demon fell, the panting Ronin Warrior looked around; he was alone.

His twin katanas dripped the rainbow black blood, the same slime splattered across his red armor. The demon blood reminded him of a mixture of oil and gasoline, being black in color, yet the surface swirled with iridescent design. It defiantly didn't smell like oil or gasoline; those smells would have been more welcome to the nose than this stink would ever be. Ryo's lip curled at the stench that rose from the already disappearing corpses; it was something he would never get used to. The rotten milk mixed with charred meat and vinegar, smell made him gag, and every time he smelled it, it seemed to get worse.

Ryo closed his eyes for a second, and his armor began to glow. Tendrils of red light, mocking the movements of fire, encased his body, weapons and all. The demon blood on his katanas and his armor began to bubble and sizzle melting away like rubber over a flame. It fell from his armor in hard globs, disappearing into smoke before ever reaching the ground. Once clean Ryo replaced his weapons in the two sheaths that hung over his right shoulder, and started to head for home.

"Hey Ryo!" Sage's call made him stop in mid step. "Do you know where the others are? I have to tell you all something."

Sage was in sub-armor as he approached leaving his face visible. Ryo noted the concern, sadness, and pain in his eyes, and wanted to ask what was wrong, he also noted how Sage's lip curled up slightly in disgust at the lingering stench.

"No I don't, but I'll help you find them," he stared hard at his friend. "What's up Sage?" Ryo was feeling uneasy; he didn't like that look in his friend's face.

"I'll tell you what's wrong when we have everyone here; that way I only have to say it once," Sage gave him a small humorless smile. Ryo nodded, and the two went in search for the rest of the Ronin Warriors.

Ryo had shed the bulk of his armor for the more lightweight form of his sub-armor, and headed off in one direction, agreeing to meet back there with Sage in fifteen minutes; Sage leapt off in the other direction. Ryo came across Cye, also in his sub-armor; he seemed to be heading home. "Hey Cye!" he called. "Wait up!"

Cye stopped, turning to him. "Hey Ryo," Cye greeted his friend with a smile. "What's up?"

"Sage says that he has something to tell us," he said grimly. "I think it serious."

"What do you mean, 'serious'?" Cye frowned.

"I mean, when I asked him what was going on he said he would tell me what was "wrong" once we were all together, so he only had to say it once." Ryo gave his friend a serious look.

Cye nodded, also feeling concerned. "Let's go then."

"You haven't seen Kento or Rowen around have you?" he asked Cye as they headed back to the meeting spot.

"Nope, sorry."

"S'okay," Ryo shrugged. "Sage'll probably find them."

Ryo and Cye arrived back at the place where they were to meet; Sage and Kento were waiting for them. "No one found Rowen?" Cye asked, as he approached.

"Actually," Sage cut in before Kento could speak up. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" Ryo questioned with a frown.

"Guys I..." Sage sighed. "I don't think...I mean..." he faltered again.

"You mean what?" Cye pressed.

Sage's eyes were locked on the ground, half shut, as he choked again on the words in his throat. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to even acknowledge that there was a possibility that Rowen might not make it. "I mean," he said slowly, forcing the words out. "I don't know...if he...is going to live."

"What?" Kento stepped forward, putting a hand on Sage's shoulder. "What are you talking about? Isn't your plan working anymore?" Sage could hear the frantic edge in Kento's voice.

"No, the plan is still working, it's just," Sage cut off as he suppressed a sob that shook his frame. They may be his friends and companions, but he had his pride, and he wasn't about to cry over his blind stupidity in front of them. "It's just," he continued with strained control, "he got hurt the other night. One of the demons attacked us on the way back into town, and I didn't know that anything had happened, and..." Sage cut off. His fist clenched at his sides, and a few unchecked tears trail down his cheeks. "Damn him and his pride! He did everything he could to make sure I wouldn't notice!"

"Where is he? How is he now?" Ryo asked, his own voice quivering with barely restrained sobs.

"He is at his home," Sage said brokenly, "and as I said, I don't know if he'll live."

"How do you know?" Kento butt in anxiety filling his speech.

"I went to see him today," Sage glared up at him. "He looked like a corpse ready for a funeral," he spat savagely.

No one moved, or spoke of a long while, all of them contemplating Sage's description of their fellow Ronin. Finally Ryo spoke. "I want to see him."

Sage looked up at him. "I'm going to go tomorrow," he said at long last. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Lunnaei yet, but I'll think of something."

"Then I'm going with you," Ryo stated flatly.

"I'd like to go too," Kento said slowly, "but I can't go tomorrow. We have a family thing planned."

"Yeah," Cye spoke up. "Tomorrow's not good for me either."

"Well, I'm going tomorrow," Sage said.

"And I'm going with you," Ryo added in quickly.

Sage nodded and continued. "We'll have to find different times for you two to go, but we'll find ways."

Kento and Cye nodded. The four Ronins exchanged brief farewells, and headed off in their own directions, Ryo and Sage with plans to meet up tomorrow. Ryo shook his head as he retreated for the sanctuary of his home, wondering if Rowen would be okay. Sage wasn't one to exaggerate. Ryo felt it strange, yet somehow sadly right, that one of them would be so close to death. They had all been living a young man's dream of invincibility, and no matter how torn up they were after a battle, they still left for home feeling as though it were all a fantasy. It wasn't until moments ago, when they had been informed of Rowen's bout with death that Ryo had really, for the first time, felt mortal. If one of them could fall so easily, the rest of them could too; then what would happen to the world?

* * *

Ryo and Sage walked down the streets together. They were actually heading back to the Daté Manor House to think up an excuse for Sage dropping by Lunnaei's place and with a friend no less. To say the least, doing that just wouldn't feel right. Sage, for one, didn't really know Lunnaei, and for two she was probably still mad at him, and Ryo didn't know her at all. Things were looking hopeless.

Sage kicked at the pebble that he had been slowly booting down the street. The two Lords didn't seem much like Lords from the way they walked. Their pace was quick, yet their shoulders were slumped. They looked everything like worn warriors than rich Lords.

Ryo gave Sage an inquiring look when his countenance changed. He stopped walking completely when Sage called out to the person in front of them, quickening his pace to catch up. The girl turned, her questioning look transforming into a dazzling smile. Ryo's heart fluttered, and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her brown and black hair was pulled partly up, elegant, yet comfortable and fun. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled, and Ryo felt a pang of jealousy when she wrapped her arms around Sage giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ryo realized that he hadn't moved since Sage had called to the girl, and quickly joined the two of them.

"Actually," Sage was saying, "we were just heading over to your place."

"But Sage?" Ryo started. His statement was cut off with a grunt as he received an elbow in the side.

"Isn't that _right_ Ryo?"

"Uh..." Ryo hesitated, but shook his head 'yes' as Sage continued.

"By the way, Saquoia. This is my good friend, the Lord Ryo Sanada. Ryo this is the Lady Saquoia van Miura."

"Pleased to meet you," Saquoia said softly as she put out her hand. Ryo took her hand, gently kissing her knuckles, and giving her a dashing smile. Saquoia blushed at the smile she received returning a small timid one, and Sage stepped quickly in.

"So were you on your way home?"

"No, I had stopped somewhere for my mother, and was actually heading for Lunnaei's," she answered honestly.

Ryo's ears perked at the name Lunnaei, not that he wasn't already hanging on her every word. So that was why Sage had been so excited to see her, she might be their ticket in to the La'Kar Manor giving them a way to see Rowen.

"Oh," Sage averted his eyes to the ground as though he were hurt. "Well, wait. Do you think that Lunnaei would mind if we joined you?"

"Well, um," Saquoia stuttered. "Actually I think she is still mad at you."

"Probably," he grinned nudging her playfully. "But she isn't going to snap at me when there is a _new_ face around."

"No, she wouldn't," Saquoia said, but was still going to tell them that it probably wasn't a good idea that they come today, but she never got the chance.

"Good, then let's go," Sage said, hooking an arm around hers he led her down the street, Ryo following on her other side. Sage flirtatiously guided his friend down the street; the two of them talking about the "party" that Saquoia's mother had invited him to.

"Do you think I should go?" he asked her.

"Well," she grinned at him. "You seemed like you were rather eager to get married the other day, why not go, maybe you'll find a girl to be your bride."

"I already have a girl that I want to be my bride," his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh yeah?" she teased. "Do I know this girl, and would I approve?"

"Oh, you know her," he insisted with a sly smile. "After all, you are the girl."

Saquoia pushed him away. "Sage!" she scolded. She frowned a pitiful, playful frown. "I don't like you anymore," she mock whined. "I like him." Saquoia moved over a few steps to Ryo's side, hooking her arm in his, and giving Sage a devilish smirk.

Ryo suppressed the grin, and tried to give Sage an apologetic smile, but it turned out to be more of a haughty grin. Sage kept smiling as they walked, the jealousy darkening his eyes a bit. She was his girl. The trio reached the manor, and Saquoia led them in without hesitation.

* * *

The boys had spent the rest of the day at the La'Kar Manor with the girls. Lunnaei had been civil enough to Sage, and had eventually warmed up to his being there. All in all the four of them had had a fun day. Sage had a few times that he wanted to ring Ryo's neck as his friend flirted with Saquoia and seemed to think nothing of it, but Sage had grudgingly let it slide, and had kept trying to win back Saquoia's affections. Ryo had had a wonderful day, finding Saquoia dazzling in every respect. The day had worn on, it was dark, and the two boys were now getting ready to leave.

"What about Rowen?" Ryo whispered to Sage as the two walked through the arched gateway. "He's the one we came for today."

"I know," Sage whispered back. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then what are we doing? Isn't he inside?"

"Yes," Sage hissed. "I know what I'm doing." The two turned the corner out of site and Sage led them around to the backside of the manor grounds. "Give me a boost," Sage kept his voice low as he turned to face the wall.

"What?" Ryo answered back, almost too loudly.

"Shush!" Sage whispered a few choice words as he again asked Ryo to help him up the wall.

"Sage? What are you doing? We'll be in big trouble if we get caught. Lords or not, breaking and entering is against the law."

"I know that?" Sage snapped back in a strained whisper. "But would you rather just ask to see Rowen, whom you supposedly don't even know, and be pelted with questions that we can't possibly answer, and for obvious reasons?"

"No," Ryo grumbled. "But I don't want to get caught either.

"We won't be. I know exactly where he is, and we'll be careful. Now will you help me up already?"

Ryo let out an exasperated sigh and moved to the wall. Locking his fingers together and bracing his back against the wall he hefted Sage easily up. Once Sage had degradingly scaled the wall he turned to help Ryo. Sage lay across the top of the wall on his belly twisted slightly to offer Ryo both hands. Sage ended up doubled over the stone wall, the corner digging painfully into his gut, as he pulled Ryo up. The two of them dropped easily to the other side and continued on.

"Next time," Sage said quietly as he rubbed his sore stomach. "You're going up first."

The two made their way through the shadows, avoiding guards and slaves, that in any other circumstance they could have easily ordered around, but now, if they were seen, they would be in trouble. Sage led Ryo into the Manor House, and through the hallways. The two of them were constantly ducking into rooms to avoid detection. Finally they reached Rowen's room.

Sage slowly opened the door wanting to make certain that the doctor wasn't there. He wasn't, and the two entered, locking the door behind them to make sure no one surprised them. Rowen lay exactly how he had the day before, from what Sage could tell he hadn't moved.

"My god," Ryo breathed. "Are you sure he's alive?"

Sage stepped over to him to make sure. He felt for the warmth of breath, and gratefully found it, and two fingers prodded his neck for a pulse, finding that too he let out a half-relieved sigh. "He's alive," he assured Ryo, who had only taken about two steps closer since Sage had moved to check their friend.

"Oh!" Sage jumped, and Ryo gave him a horrified, then an exasperated look. Sage shoved his hand into his pocket, drawing from it Rowen's armor orb.

"How'd you get that?" Ryo asked as he too came to stand beside Rowen.

"I saw it yesterday when I came to talk to Lunnaei about what had happened to him, and why I hadn't told anyone. It was on the ground just outside the gate."

"Wow," Ryo mused. "That could have been a close call."

"Yeah."

The two Ronins looked down on their pallid companion lying in the bed. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Ryo whined, frowning deeply.

"No. Well...I don't know."

"What about our armors?" Ryo looked at him hopefully.

"Why are you asking me? You know as much about these things as I do."

"Let's try it," Ryo pleaded, but he didn't have to work hard, Sage nodded and brought out his orb.

They held the spheres to their chests and closed their eyes. Sage placed Rowen's orb over its owner's heart, holding it there with a firm hand. The two of them could feel the power of the armors coarse through them, and light began to play about their bodies. Ryo was encircled in red light that mingled with the green that enveloped Sage, and the deep blue that covered Rowen. The colors danced along the warriors filling the room. Sage and Ryo willed the power to do something for their friend, but what neither of them knew. A blinding flash of white filled the room, and then all was normal once again. Sage and Ryo slumped to the floor panting.

The breath of both warriors caught in their throats as a slight moan escaped from Rowen's lips. "Rowen?" Sage, breathing heavily pulled himself up onto the bed enough to see his friend.

The Ronin Warrior of Strata's face was contorted with pain, and Sage scowled. "Rowen?" he asked again, the worry that lilted his voice caused Ryo to force himself up to see.

Rowen's features relaxed, and his comrades held their breath once more. Moments later his eyes fluttered open, and Sage and Ryo breathed sighs of relief. The two looked at each other thankful, foolish grins plastered on their faces.

"Rowen?" Sage leaned over Rowen's face to look into his eyes.

"Sage?" the warrior slave's voice cracked.

"You stupid fool," Sage smiled down at him, his throat constricted with the relieved tears the filled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Umshorry," his words slurred together.

"S'okay," Ryo said as he stepped into view. "Just don't scare us like that again."

"Ryo?" Rowen smiled weakly.

"Yeah, bud. It's me."

"You rest up now," Sage said commandingly. "And should I hold on to this, or do you think you can keep it hidden?" Sage asked holding up Strata's orb.

"I'll take it," Rowen weakly lifted his hand.

Sage took his hand, placed the sphere on his palm and closed his weak fingers around it, ensuring that he wouldn't drop it. "We should go now Ryo, before we do get caught." Ryo nodded. The three said their good-byes, Ryo and Sage with the promise to return and the assurance that Kento and Cye would be coming as well. The two left as carefully as they had come, avoiding detection in the shadows, and quickly and quietly scaling the wall. Rowen drifted back into a peaceful sleep feeling slightly better due to whatever his friends, with the power of their armors, and been able to do for him.

* * *

Rowen stood before the Lady Saquoia van Miura and his Mistress Lunnaei La'Kar. He still felt a little shaky and weak, but his injury had recovered nicely and he had finally been allowed out of the room, not to mention out of bed. He felt immensely better though, if not a little regretful that he hadn't been able to help his friends against the demons over the last two months. The lot of them had made it clear that that was not something he needed to worry about.

"Listen," Lunnaei sighed, the first words she had spoken to him.

Rowen glanced up at her slightly nervous. He didn't like the way she had started this little meeting.

"The Lord Daté still wants you to join him on his little arrends of "personal" concern, but..." she stopped, forcing Rowen to make eye contact with her.

"But Milady?" he said slowly, barely above a whisper.

"I don't want you, no! I forbid you to accompany him any longer."

Rowen stared up at her in surprise. This was terrible! He was back to where he started, back to having to sneak out, to lie. But how well was lying going to work? She wasn't stupid; she would know the first time he went out that he was with Sage, even if she didn't know what they were doing! "But...Milady I—"

"Are you arguing with me?" she snapped.

"No Milady," he mumbled, averting his eyes back to the floor.

Saquoia watched amusedly as the scene unfolded before her. She could see the disappointment all over Rowen; the way he stood, the way he had even tried to argue, but smartly didn't. She had a feeling that he was going to cause some more trouble.

"Good," Lunnaei said evenly. "Now go, and I better not find out that you are not doing as I told you."

Rowen nodded, and left quickly. He needed help; he needed to talk to the guys. They would know how to help him. But still he had the feeling that Saquoia and Lunnaei would soon know the whole truth, and that meant that they would be in danger.

Saquoia approached Lunnaei. "I think you should keep and eye on him," she whispered into her friend's ear, Lunnaei nodded her agreement.

* * *

Rowen moved quickly through the streets, it was late, and he wasn't in his armor, he didn't need to be, the armor wasn't calling. No, he was heading for the Daté Manor House. He knew Sage would be sleeping, but that didn't matter. He needed help. Besides, he had been sure that no one had been watching for him, in fact, as far as anyone knew he was in bed in the room he had been in for the past two months.

He donned his sub-armor for a moment to be able to get over the outer wall, but once over he reverted back to normal; it would be stupid to get seen in a magical bit of clothing...uh armor.

Rowen made his way into the manor, moving slowly but purposefully toward the back. He didn't know exactly where Sage's room was, but he knew he would find it easily enough. One only had to look to the second biggest pair of doors, the first belonging to the Main Hall, to find where Sage was; it was the same in all manors. The problem would come in getting in.

He had found the doors, and to his utter surprise they weren't guarded. Still he moved cautiously, worried that he had found the wrong doors. Quickly and carefully he passed through the entrance. He sighed when he saw that it was the right room.

He approached Sage's bed, and not surprisingly found him sleeping.

"Sage," he hissed. "Sage wake up." Picking up a pillow he slammed the fluffy weapon down on his friend's head. Then clamped a hand quickly over his mouth before the startled Lord could call for anyone. "Sage it's me," he hissed to his friend again.

Sage gave him a strange look before batting his hand away. "What are you doing here Rowen?" he said a little loudly for Rowen's comfort.

"I need help," Rowen merely kept his voice down; figuring Sage would handle things if some overheard him.

"Help with what?"

"I'm back to where I started Sage," he sat on the bed, staring intently at his friend in the dark. "I've been forbidden to go with you anymore, but I can't just stop helping, I mean I'm a Ronin Warrior too." Rowen forced himself to stop there; knowing that anything more would sound like whining.

Sage looked away from him thinking about what he had said. "Why?" he finally spoke.

"Sage," Rowen frowned. "I'm a slave. I don't ask questions, I obey orders."

Sage nodded, knowing that Lunnaei didn't have to have a good reason to keep Rowen from going with him, the fact that she had allowed it in the first place was a miracle in itself. "We'll figure something out," he said finally, "after we talk with the others."

Rowen nodded. "Be thinking. I have to get back though before anyone realizes that I'm gone."

Sage nodded, and Rowen left.

* * *

Saquoia sat on the windowsill in Lunnaei's bedroom. She was helping Lunnaei to set up a watch to monitor Rowen for a while, once the girls were sure that he was obeying orders then the watch could be gradually dropped. Now she found herself staring into the courtyard below.

"Do you think that will work?" Lunnaei asked her friend.

"Huh? What?" Saquoia didn't even look at her.

"I said...what are you looking at?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Saquoia asked casually, pointing out the window.

"Who?" Lunnaei moved closer so that she could see for herself. She couldn't believe it. It was..."Rowen?"

"Yeah," Saquoia mussed. "I thought it looked like him."

The two watched as Rowen slipped cautiously off of the manor grounds. He walked hurriedly, but inconspicuously down the street. "What do you say we fallow him?" Saquoia looked over at her friend.

"Yeah," Lunnaei answered enthusiastically. "You get down there, and I'll keep an eye on where he goes, then I'll join you."

Saquoia nodded and was off. She was at the gates in no time. She nodded up at Lunnaei when she caught sight of Rowen once again. Lunnaei raced to join her.

The two took off together after Rowen, making sure that he didn't know that they were following. Saquoia was giddy with excitement; she was finally going to see what Sage was up to. Lunnaei was a little nervous, remembering the assassins Sage had mentioned. Neither of them hesitated in following for a moment though, this was their chance to know the truth, first hand.

Rowen led the girls through alleys, as they crossed into a part of the city that was no longer inhabited. It took everything the girls had in them not to make a sound as a hideous black monster came out of nowhere, claws and teeth bared at the slave boy. Seeing what happened was even more of a shock.

The two of them watched in awe and horror, as a deep blue light seemed to erupt from Rowen's chest. The ribbons of light wrapped around his body, hardening on his skin, into a dark blue and white form fitting...armor. This all happened in the span of an infuriated, perhaps even a determined, scream that had burst from Rowen at the same instant as the light. Another count after that and the girls couldn't even see his face.

Rowen stood, fully covered in a deep blue armor, a golden bow held in hand. In the third instant he had released a similarly golden arrow from the great bow into the neck of the monster he had dodged.

The two women watched as he was joined by another armor clad figure his armor a dark green. In two separate showers, and in two different colors, the warriors were standing in the first form of the armor the girls had seem, the green warrior's face now visible.

Two of them instantly recognized the other warrior. They already knew that the dark blue warrior was Rowen, but to see that the one clad in green was Sage was just too much.

Saquoia and Lunnaei both took one more, good look at the warriors, and the smoking body of the disappearing demon, and turned to leave. They had seen enough.

The girls made it back to Lunnaei's room without incident, but their hearts were pounding.

"Did...do you think we can trust them?" Lunnaei finally asked.

"I...think so," Saquoia answered slowly. "I mean they've never hurt us, and if Rowen could cut down something like that, which isn't even real, then he could have easily have done anything to us; he has to know that. And I've known Sage since we were four and six."

"Yeah," Lunnaei nodded. "I think..." she paused to gather her thoughts. "I think I'm going to make Rowen tell me what's going on." Lunnaei looked at Saquoia for support.

"Okay, but be careful," she said seriously.

"I will, but will you stay with me?"

Saquoia and Lunnaei had waited late into the evening for Rowen to return, and when he did they didn't even give him time to return to his room. The girls both noted the assortment of cuts, slashes, bloodied marks, and bruises on the young man that hadn't been there when he had left. Besides his body, his clothing also showed that he had been through quite a struggle; both girls shivered inwardly just thinking about what against he had been struggling.

* * *

Rowen stood front and center wondering what he was going to do and say. He couldn't lie, not anymore, and not that he wanted to anyway, but what could he tell them that wouldn't make things harder on the Ronin Warriors?

Lunnaei stepped down so that she could look him in the eyes as she asked her questions. "Rowen?"

Rowen's wavering gaze finally met hers. He just stared at her waiting for what was to come next.

"Rowen, where have you been?" Lunnaei asked slowly. "Where did you go?"

Rowen's eyes darted back to the floor, but Lunnaei's gentle hand brought them back to her.

"Well?" She waited, and when no answer came she expanded on her question. "Where you with Lord Daté?"

Rowen nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. He decided that he wasn't going to lie to her anymore, but neither would he tell the secret; he wouldn't put her in any unnecessary danger.

"Did I not tell you that you were _not_ to go with him anymore?"

"Yes, you did." Rowen whispered.

"Then why did you?"

"Because..." he hesitated, but only for a moment. "Because I had to."

Lunnaei's eyebrows lifted in disbelief. _At least_, she thought, _he isn't lying to me._ "Had to," she repeated in an amused tone. "Where did you go?"

"I..." he stopped and sighed. "I can't tell you."

Lunnaei turned away from him slightly with a sigh of her own. "Rowen," she said in a pained fashion. "There is no point in trying to hide it anymore. I already know, and," she looked back into his crystal blue eyes, "so does Saquoia." Saquoia nodded her agreement.

Rowen blinked at her unbelieving for a moment as her words sank in. Was this a trick? Was she trying to make him believe that she already knew just so he would say, or because she really did know?

"We followed you this morning," she continued. "We saw what happened in that alley."

That confirmed it for Rowen, she really did know.

"What are you?" she stared at him intently.

Rowen just stared back unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not. Things might not be messed up yet; the two of them might not yet be in any danger. "Milady," Rowen started slowly, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked on hers. "I still can't tell you. It's for your own safety."

"Safety?" Lunnaei scoffed. "Is that why you've been lying to me this whole time? Well thank you for your concern, but I don't care. I want to know what's going on."

Rowen stared at the ground in silence, while and impatient Lunnaei waited for an answer. It was at that moment that Rowen found out that he was not alone. Sage stepped out of the crowd, and came to stand by Rowen. Saquoia, feeling a little defensive on her friend's behalf, came to stand at Lunnaei's side. Her blue eyes dared Sage to try something, but he only spoke.

"He's right," Sage said flatly. "The less the both of you know, the safer you are."

"Are you going to go on about assassins again?" Lunnaei snapped, causing Sage to give her a weird look, and Saquoia to give one to him.

"Well...no," he stammered.

"Good!" she snapped again, "because that thing that melted away into nothing earlier wasn't some assassin."

"No it wasn't." Ryo too stepped forward out of the crowd joining the other two warriors before the girls.

"You too?" Saquoia couldn't believe it.

"Yes," he sighed.

Saquoia glared at him, slowly shaking her head.

"I don't think we have much of a choice anymore guys," Cye said as he and Kento stepped forward to join their comrades. "We're going to have to tell them if we're going to keep Rowen with us."

"And just who are you two supposed to be?" Saquoia snapped indignantly before Lunnaei could.

"Courtier Cye Mouri," he bowed slightly to the two girls.

"And Courtier Kento Fuan," he too gave a respectful bow before continuing. "Could we take this somewhere private?"

"If you'll tell us everything," Lunnaei grumbled.

"That's a promise," Ryo assured the girls.

"But guys!" Rowen turned on them in protest. "We can't! What if the—I mean what if something was to—"Sage put a calming hand on Rowen's shoulder stopping his objections.

Saquoia and Lunnaei gave each other odd looks. They had never seen a slave act like that before. He was talking to these Lords and Courtiers as though he were one of them.

"It's okay," Sage assured him. "We've talked it over and it just means that we're going to have to keep an eye on them, that's all."

"What?" Rowen frowned.

"What?!" both girls protested in unison.

"We'll explain in private," Ryo insisted through clenched teeth.

The girls nodded, and led them to a place where the seven of them were hidden from prying eyes and ears. "Okay," Lunnaei turned back on the warrior group, "now what _exactly _is going on?" Saquoia, at her elbow, nodded.

"We," Ryo started slowly then stopped as he contemplated how he was going to word his explanation. "We are the Ronin Warriors," Ryo made a sweeping gesture that included the five of them.

"Ronin Warriors?" Saquoia voiced for the two girls.

"Yes," he nodded. "We are fighting to protect this world from those creatures you said that you saw. We do this using our armors." The girls just stared at him blankly. Ryo sighed and brought out his armor orb. The crystal sphere pulsed with an eerie red glow. "This is my armor. Wildfire." Ryo held the orb out to the girls for them to see.

Saquoia plucked up the courage to reach out towards the glowing marble in Ryo's hand. She gained more confidence when he didn't draw it back. She ran a finger over the icy surface, the cold freezing the flesh, and the power burning it all at once. With a yelp she jolted her hand back to her chest, holding it protectively as though the thing had bitten her.

Lunnaei gave her a concerned look, and both girls glared evilly at Ryo. Ryo closed his hand around it, and in a flash and swirl of red light he stood in full armor. "I am Ryo of Wildfire," he smacked a fist to his chest in a warrior's salute.

Beside him Sage nodded, and also donned his armor with a flash. "I am Sage of Halo," he also saluted.

Two more flashes and two more salutes.

"Cye of Torrent."

"Kento of Hardrock."

The girls stared in wonder at the four of them not sure what to say anymore. They felt small and weak, definitely outnumbered, and a little frightened. Rowen stood behind his friends and comrades still in normal clothing. He stared at the ground with a frown. He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all. But what could he do now? They knew, and it would be rather hard not to believe by now. But that meant that they were also in potential danger. He may be a slave, but he cared for Lunnaei, probably more than any slave should, and he didn't want to see her get hurt or killed because of him.

The Ronins parted so that Rowen was once again before Saquoia and Lunnaei. Rowen continued to frown, as Lunnaei looked him over. While he had been standing there his friends had explained everything about the demons, and why they hadn't told either of them before now, and that they were only telling now because they needed Rowen's unhindered help, and knew they wouldn't get it unless the girls knew everything. Sage also explained that it had been a demon that had injured the enslaved Ronin so badly, so long ago. Now Lunnaei looked him up and down, as if trying to decide what to do with him.

"And who are you?" she asked quietly.

Rowen turned sad hesitant eyes up to her then looked around at the encouraging circle of armored faces. He dug in his pocket for his armor sphere. He held it before him for a long moment, staring into its depths, as if searching for an answer that lay deep within its pulsing confines. With a heavy, resigned sigh he closed his fist around the orb. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as the light enveloped him, leaving him standing in his armor. He stood another moment, slouched and eyes locked on the floor. With another sigh, though, he straitened his shoulders, and saluted his Mistress and her friend.

"I am Rowen of Strata."

Lunnaei stared at him for a moment then with a nod and a sigh she gave him a sad, but approving, smile. "I guess this means that I have to let you go," she said softly.

Rowen stared at her in disbelief.

Saquoia gave him a smile as well, knowing full well what Lunnaei was about to do, and she backed her friend in that decision. Saquoia knew that she would do the same thing if it were she. She placed a reassuring hand on Lunnaei's shoulder. Lunnaei continued.

"You can make the room you've been staying in yours if you like, but you are now free...Ronin Warrior."

Rowen stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, but the hearty slaps on the back, and hoots and hollers that slammed his eardrums confirmed it more than anything anyone could have said.

"This is great!" Kento exalted. "Now we don't have to worry about whether or not you're going to be there to help!"

Rowen smiled a relived and surprised smile. He still couldn't believe it; it's like it wasn't even real...

He was free.

The End 


End file.
